RRBZ part one
by danibilbocas
Summary: TRANSLATION What if the RRB were normal boys as the PPGZ, and they begin causing trouble once they get their powers? semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as my latest fic didn't give the "Amazing" status by my scale, it will be on Hiatus while I try with a translation. This is a Spanish fanfic written by gabiiii981, it holds the original title**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (not even the plot of this story)**

It was a peaceful night, everyone slept and no sound was heard in the city, it was really quiet.

But a lone villain walked discreetly, trying to hide so no one could see or recognize him. Finally he looked at Professor Utonium's house/laboratory. Mojo didn't hesitate; he sneaked into the dwelling and successfully deactivated the security alarm. The door was locked; he turned the door handle, used a picklock and opened the door. The professor, Ken and Peach were sleeping.

Mojo went into the laboratory, and on a big table, there was his only goal, the chemical Z.

"This is too easy" the monkey snickered.

He opened the container where the precious chemical was held, put it in his back and turned to exit. But as he walked near the door, he got a glimpse of the kitchen and stopped to enter it and steal some food.

"I deserve it" Mojo laughed "I make a fine work, after all!"

When he was about to take some fruit, he was surprised to see a glass with a heart-shaped straw.

Mojo took it and identified the smell.

"This is… Blossom's!" He cried out in surprise "… I'll take it; maybe it will be of some use…"

The monkey put it in his robe, and was about to go out again, when his nose guides him to the trash. He found some cotton swabs with the smell his senses told him to follow.

"_And this is Bubbles__'… This will work perfectly in my plan!"_ Mojo thought smiling. He walked towards the laundry, and a pile of clothes fell on him.

"Buttercup's… smell!" he said taking a sock out of the pile.

"It stinks!" his face turned greener than usual "but I'll take it too…" Mojo grabbed it with disgust and began to think.

"_Why are all these things in Professor Utonium's house? …Maybe the __Powerpuff girls come here to celebrate their victories with him"_ Mojo laughed mentally _"I hope they had enjoyed it because with my new Chemical Z monster, mixed with their DNA, those fools will have nothing to celebrate anymore"_

Mojo then saw a net shotgun to control Chemical Z monsters, the professor last invention, and took it in case his new monster was too strong to control. The monkey exited silently, so no being could tell he was there.

**Some hours later, ****near noon…**

"Big problem! Someone stole Chemical Z!" Shouted Peach when he discovered what was lacking in the lab. The professor and Ken woke up and became surprised when they saw the empty table, no Chemical Z sign.

--

Mojo entered his house satisfied with himself and his great deed.

He headed towards an enormous metallic container, and threw the Chemical Z in it; it was followed by the girls' items, and finally he took some body hair and added it to the mix.

"Mixing my DNA with Powerpuff Girls Z's an unbeatable monster will arise! It will be subdued to me and will destroy those idiots!" He laughed like a lunatic in a madhouse, but some weird noises came out of the container while he did it "hmm? It must be nothing" Mojo said a bit nervously.

Suddenly a big explosion was heard inside the container. Mojo cried, frightened, but got a glimpse of the three black lights going out of his house at full speed.

--

"What are you looping at, kid?" the salesman asked, looking at the suspicious boy gazing at his sweets, smiling innocently.

"Nothing, sir… can't I stay here, looking with pride at the wonderful job a fellow citizen does?" He smiles again.

"You can't if you don't buy anything, get out of here!"

"Okay… I will. Only because you asked me to do it and I respect my elders" the boy goes away quietly.

"Who was that boy? Why were you so mean to him?" his wife asked in a whisper

The salesman made an annoyed sound.

"He was Masaru Ishida, a very dangerous boy, you have to keep an eye on everything if you're around him!" the man answered. He then noticed that some of his most expensive sweets were missing, he looks at Masaru, already in the next square, eating his sweets like nothing had happened.

"Ha! Old idiot! Obviously I wouldn't go away without taking something" He laughed to himself

"AH! That little devil, He'll see now!" the salesman began running after him, the boy laughed loudly, mocking the old man. He put his hat in place, and began running.

"You'll never catch me, old man!!"

"Come here, spoiled…!" the salesman stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at something near Masaru's back going towards them. He ran the opposite direction terrified.

"Giving up that easily? And I thought this would be more interesting, so disappointing" he shook his head and took a bite of his prize. Masaru turned and saw an enormous black light about to hit him. He screamed loudly as the black light fell on him.

Masaru began his transformation, his clothes changing into a very particular red outfit.

"BRICK!" he shouted in a battle stance.

"What the hell? What happened to me? And why do I have this weird costume?" he looked at every little thing in his new outfit "it's… great! But… I only saw that thing falling on me… and living heh… What's this?" Brick took out a heart-shaped straw from his pocket.

"Gross… a heart… What's happening? Why did my clothes change? And why…? Brick?"

He was surprised beyond words; he had seen the Powerpuff Girls Z with similar outfits in TV and also…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Does this mean that black ray gave me…? And now I have…? Naaah, impossible… it's crazy, too crazy and stupid…" Brick glanced at the straw and smiled slyly. He looked at some little children walking the path home.

Brick jumped back preparing himself.

"Spitball straw!" He cried in mid-air and shot some spitballs to the children, who received them all and ran crying for their mom "hahaha! I don't know if I have powers or something like that, but if I do, I should be able to fly!"

He shouted with decision and rose his arm towards the sky

"Ahhh!" Brick flew uncontrollably, without believing it.

"WOW!" The boy said once he was accustomed to the feeling "this is the best thing that could have happened to me! I have superpowers! And obviously I won't be a good one, as my first prank I'll…" Brick looked at the store he was just a minute before, he smiled confidently and flew in that direction to steal everything he could.

--

A boy was watching the TV, standing in the middle of the street. Well, he really looked at the TV store's window

"The Powerpuff Girls Z have saved us many times, the city owes them a lot, everyone should be…_"_

Makoto sighed boringly

"They think they're so _good_, someone should teach them a lesson. Too bad all the villains in this city are lame" Makoto turned around; he didn't feel like watching TV, so he looked at the people crossing the streets. The boy was surprised when he saw an old lady trying to cross the road with some difficulty. He ran to her and helped her cross in a gentlemanly way.

"Thank you dear… Sure you don't want anything?" she asked the boy, he shook his head and smiled. He didn't look like a bad boy; he looked mature and nice, like a cherub. Who could doubt that an angel face?

He goes away calmly.

"Oh, where's my wallet?" the old lady said looking through her bag and clothes.

"Heh. If I got paid for every idiot who believes in me thanks to my sweet face… I'd be rich! ... although I think I got quite close this time, this wallet is heavy!"

"Hey boy! Look out!" Makoto turned when he heard the man shout. A black ray was falling and would hit him. He tried to dodge and run, but the ray hit him before he had the chance.

Makoto transformed the same way as Masaru, but his outfit was blue.

"BOOMER!!" He cried with a battle stance.

He fell on his butt, shocked at what happened.

"What was that? Why did my clothes change? I almost died, or not?!"

Boomer got up confused and noticed his new wardrobe.

"What a cool jacket! Hahaha" he looked in his pockets and took some cotton swabs out "What the hell is this?" Boomer couldn't believe what was happening, there was no explanation to why a ray could hit him and continue being alive "Surely I'm… a Powerpuff boy Z!" he laughed, it was a nice joke, and no one heard it "I guess this is very similar to their outfits… and now I have superpowers!" he added sarcastically "this must be some idiot's prank"

Boomer held the cotton swabs, jumped in an attack attempt and launched himself against the first "idiot" he saw

"Earwax Q-tip!"

"Ahhh! Gross!" the poor girl cried when she received Boomer's earwax in her hair.

"Such a good move… okay let's suppose I have _Mystical powers_… I should use them to further annoy people!" He said with a smile while doing a high jump and without noticing, flying into the skies. "Yahoo!!! Must have been the black ray! Here I come!"

He flew away happily, wanting to prove his new abilities.

--

A boy fell to the floor violently. There was another boy in front of him glaring at him with superiority, about to kick him even though it was obvious he was already defeated.

"Wait, I give up Kojiro! Stop hitting me please" The boy shouts, begging for mercy.

"You're pathetic, I was hoping for something funnier… but it was a waste of time" Kojiro had stopped addressing the boy; it looked like he was talking to himself "still here? Disappear!!" He exclaimed smugly, the boy got up and ran, fearing that maybe that demon would run after him

Kojiro sighed.

"Weakling… I haven't had a person able to endure a full-fledged fight with me lately, how boring…" Kojiro smiled presumptuously, and walked away from the alley. "I'm sick of fighting with the same fools over and over again, I want something new, I want a challenge…"

He walked down the street, every boy around was getting out of his way; Kojiro was feared. The worst thing you can cross when fighting in the streets.

"Hey you! Stop!" an older boy said. Kojiro turned to him expectantly.

"Think you're unbeatable? We'll kick your ass today!" he was followed by five people; all willing to fight Kojiro (he had beaten all of them the past week).

"So you continue being a coward" the smug smile was back on his face "you brought your friends to protect you from another broken arm?"

"Shut up! Go get him boys!" everyone ran towards Kojiro trying to connect a hit, but he dodged them all and gave some kicks and punches, not caring on who they landed

The leader attacked when Kojiro was distracted and punched him in the face. He thought he was beaten, but the younger boy looked down sinisterly. The older boy felt fear and stepped back.

"You don't know… You don't have any IDEA… who did you punch" Kojiro muttered evilly, he jumped and uses the acceleration to land a painful punch on him.

The boys didn't look directly to Kojiro for a second. All of them were horrified beyond words, and went away running and screaming.

"That was easier than I thought" he laughed at the stupidity of his opponents "I didn't even get the chance to fight them all…" Kojiro turned and looked at the black ray coming at full speed to him. He only had enough time to crouch and put his arm around his head as protection.

He screamed when the ray touched him.

Kojiro transformed as the others, a green outfit instead of his usual clothes.

"BUTCH!!" he shouted in his favorite battle stance.

Butch looked at his surroundings, then at himself, not understanding what happened at all.

"Eh? What happened? (T/N: the question of the week XD)… this clothes… and that ray, I was fighting, and then that thing fell over me, and… and…!" He said really confused at the situation. "At least the jacket seems great on me, but that's beside the point, what was that thing? Why did it want to kill me?"

The people passing by stared at him; he blushed in embarrassment and ran away.

"Okay, okay, slow down… now I'm Butch, right? I transformed, like in the superhero comics… But if it was like that, I will have some powers, and I don't have them" He laughed and saw the boys he had fought with just moments ago. Butch smiled devilishly and jumped to get a nice hit, if he had powers, it was time to show them.

"Stinky sock boomerang!" he cried

"What the…? Deeaaah!! It stinks" the boys ran away, grossed out by his attack

"Hahaha! If that's my power, it's great!! I'm gonna prank everybody with this" he began flying. Butch was surprised, but very pleased "I can fly? This only gets better"

**Okay, this is the first chapter, review, and tell me how to improve my translation skills (I don't know why, but I thought they sucked at the moment)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, talk about fast updates, I hope I didn't make mistakes in this one, but oh well,**** here it is, as always, the credit for this plot goes to**** gabiiii981, not me, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is not mine, nor the show, nor the characters, etc.**

"Are you saying someone just took the Chemical Z?" Miyako was very confused; the lab was a complete disaster.

"It was last night girls" the professor corrected "we didn't notice the intrusion because the robber was very sneaky one, and we were sleeping so peacefully…"

"Oh! And can you tell me… HOW CAN A PERSON ENTER EVEN THOUGH THERE IS A SECURITY ALARM, MAKE A COMPLETE MESS AND STILL BE "SNEAKY" ENOUGH NOT TO WAKE YOU?!!!" Momoko shouted angrily.

"We're sorry…" Ken and the professor said at the same time, heads hung low. Momoko sighed.

"And my favorite straw disappeared too…" She pointed to the glass where the heart-shaped straw was the last day.

"This is weird… but the trash is all out from the can, but my cotton swabs aren't here" Miyako looked at the trash can curiously.

"And one of my socks is missing…" Kaoru had in her hand a lonely sock "However, we can't do anything right now, we don't even now who the thief is. Let's not worry too much about it, I think the poor guy doesn't even know what he got" Kaoru sat on the couch relaxed.

"You may be right about that, besides, if someone uses the Chemical Z to cause trouble, Peach will detect it for sure. We don't have to worry for now" Ken said, trying to reason.

The girls then heard the unmistakable sound of the school bell; they were going to be late!

"Sorry guys, we gotta go!" Momoko said before she and Kaoru ran to school at an incredible speed for thirteen year old girls.

"Don't worry! We'll call you if something happens!" The professor shouted.

"Good bye!" Miyako cried before going out running to catch up with her friends; even if you were running late, manners were important.

--

Meanwhile in the city, some people were running trying to dodge with his arms covering their heads.

Brick had overdone it, he had begun hitting the store owners, but now he was shooting everyone he saw with spitballs and flew towards them pestering the people like a fly.

"This is so much fun!" He laughed "I will never get tired ever!"

He descended and looked at the people running, roaring with laughter. Brick took a deep breath and shot a spitball with a black aura. The spitball hit an abandoned building and destroyed it. Brick took a step back surprised.

"I… I did that, didn't I? SO COOL! I have never been that good shooting spitballs" He smiled cruelly and looked at himself. He had the same dark aura as his last attack, proceeding from the black light he had absorbed.

--

Mojo was walking (or should I say dragging himself?) with a stick on the street; he was very damaged thanks to his house exploding along with the container.

"I'm exhausted… I used the Chemical Z, but… I didn't create anything…" he muttered tiredly. He raised his head and looked at a TV in a store. There were some news saying a mysterious boy was wreaking havoc in the downtown, no one knew what he would get out of that.

Mojo noted a black aura in the boy. It was not like his… it was smaller, weaker, but still, being able to do those things required more talent than black aura.

"It can't be! It's possible those black lights fell on normal humans, and this is the result!" Mojo shouted surprised. He tossed the stick away, his tiredness gone, and launched his fist towards the sky "I need to capture him and use him to my evil plans" he laughed with confidence and searched in his robe, the net shotgun was still there.

Feeling ready, he ran towards a van and smacked the driver, taking the vehicle. He drove as fast as he could to the downtown.

--

"STOP! Leave us alone!" A citizen said as he tried to evade one of Brick's attack, and failing miserably.

"We've done nothing to you! Stop pestering us!" A woman with a little more nerve shouted, but she was answered with even more spitballs.

"Nothing personal here! It's for fun!" Brick exclaims laughing as he saw the expressions of the hit people "Fools!" A van stopped right in front of him, Mojo came out with the net shotgun.

"You'll come with me! I gave you those powers!" Brick looks around him, as if expecting to see another flying monster, and then pointed at himself "yes, you! Stay still!" Mojo used the shotgun and a net captured Brick without problems, making the boy fell to the floor.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Untie me! Stupid monkey!" Mojo ignored his complaints until Brick said the M word. He picked the boy up and put him in the back of the van angrily.

"Shut up brat! I will tell you what's happening on the way to…"

"I don't give a damn about what's happening! Who the hell are you? I demand you let me go freak!!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Mojo said tying him to the back seat, a monkey-villain should not drive while trying to win an argument with a lucky (or unlucky if you prefer) boy who got powers!

Mojo turned the engine on and drove very fast through the city streets, Brick, on the other hand, wanted to break free of the ropes.

"If my theory is correct, there are two other black lights that fell on other people, so we'll look around the city until we find them" Mojo told the boy quickly so he couldn't cut him like last time. Brick was beyond surprised.

"Them? Are there more people like me? I mean… did they get powers too?"

"It's only a theory brat… but if we do find the other two, my plan to create monsters with Chemical Z will have been a success"

"Monsters… so you were the one that hit me with that black ray…"

"It was an accident, but I did. I gave you those powers, mixing my DNA with Powerpuff Girls Z's…"

"And now, I'm your experiment… your monster…" he laughed "it sounds a lot like a horror movie, you know?"

"You are my creature…" the monkey recognized "and as such, you'll have to obey me, brat…"

"Quit it with the "brat" thing! I have a name you idiot… my name's Masaru… well, with this new form, I think I'm Brick…"

"Brick eh? I like it, and I hope you get used to that name, because you won't be a normal boy anymore, you'll be a monster like me!"

"YAY! I'm sick of the dull and boring routine! I want some danger an excitement in my life, if being a monster gives me the opportunity, I'll take it…" the vehicle stopped without giving a warning to poor Brick, who met the van's floor "Oww…! Why did you do that?" Brick shouted as he squirmed like a worm back to the seat.

"Because I have just found the second one…" Mojo said "the black lights have an amazing effect, even if they were created by me…" Mojo exited the van.

"Stop!" said a girl running in circles to prevent being damaged "this is nasty!"

"Damn brat!" An old man said.

"You just called ME a brat? You're gonna pay for that idiot!"

Boomer flew above their heads and began throwing used cotton swabs… but one of them had a black aura around it. The cotton swab fell in a store, and exploded, leaving a pile of destroyed walls in its place.

"Oops… I didn't know I could do that…but who cares! I hated that store anyway" he laughed, pleased with the result, the black aura was now visible…

"Hey! Idiot!" Mojo shouted to him, trying to get a good shot with his weapon.

Boomer turned to look at him, but is suddenly amused by the sight.

"Are you a runaway monkey?" Mojo twitched when he heard the M word from him "you look terrible!"

Mojo shot him, capturing the boy with ease.

"What do you think you are doing? Let me go!"

Mojo threw him to the van brusquely.

"I told you to let me GO! I won't tolerate being treated this way! I TELLING YOU: YOU SHOULD FREE ME NOW!" Boomer shouted franticly.

"He won't do anything, I tried too" Boomer looked to his side and found Brick. He stared at the redhead confused.

"Did he also…?"

"Kidnap me? You could say that… but he is capturing every one of us, who were infected by those black rays"

"Then I'm not the only one? One of those rays also wanted to kill you?"

"Yup! I think we're three, isn't it great? Now we have powers and we are the same as those great villain monsters!"

"That's actually weird…" Boomer said with an _are you crazy!_ Look "But I must admit these powers are cool and the suit is great! I love picking on people" he laughed.

"Enough!" Mojo said looking at the boys "I'll tell the blond boy that my genius was responsible for those powers, I shot the black lights!" he said proudly to the boys.

"It was you? Why would you do such a thing?" Boomer asked even more confused.

"Because I wanted to create monsters to help me control the city! And those monsters are you, my children, Hahaha!"

"Is the evil laughter necessary?" Brick rolled his eyes.

"He's officially creeping me out now!" Boomer said half truthfully half sarcastically.

"You still have no excuse! I want to continue destroying the city and bother the people, you know, have fun!" Brick demanded.

"Yeah! Me too! Untie us now!"

"Stop blabbering! Once I have found the third one I will tell you my plans" Mojo answered them, sick of their complaints.

"If you pretend we'll respect you, our creator by being mean and grumpy, let me tell you it's not going to work" Brick said tauntingly.

"Yeah, you are disgusting… just a disgusting, stinking monkey" the blond laughed.

Mojo had smoke coming out of his nostrils, he had heard the M word too many times that day.

"Silence, you stupid boy"

"For your information my name is Makoto… well, my name's Boomer now, this is confusing…" Boomer was thinking of what his name was. They were silent for a minute, something Mojo was grateful for.

"Pst… Boomer…" Brick said in a hush "I have a great idea, as he gave us the powers and created this new part of us, let's call him MOTHER" he shouted the last word loudly so Mojo could hear it.

Boomer laughed hard.

"MOTHER? It's perfect! This idiot deserves the nickname" he managed to say, and then continued laughing.

"I wonder who this MOTHER is…" Mojo asked out loud, making the boys laugh harder. When he discovered who they were talking about, he was prepared to shout, however he saw something in the way.

The van stopped suddenly again, Brick and Boomer moaned as they crashed against the other.

---------

**Ok, I finished when I thought I would, thanks for your reviews, they made me work harder, hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews guys, they are worth the little inconvenient I had in Chemistry today (I'll just say it had something to do with writing PPGZ**** instead of just P on the BOARD!), but you're not here to read my rant, so, on with the story!**

"What happened? You almost crashed at the sight of bananas?" If Brick had had his arms mobility, he would have rubbed his head.

"Be more careful!" Boomer said; his eyes closed in pain.

"It wasn't on purpose" Mojo shouted back "I think I found the last one!"

Butch was throwing stinky socks everywhere. They had black aura around them, destroying the city without mercy.

"This is what I was talking about! A challenge, no more boredom! I will have fun with these new powers forever!!"

"There he is!" Mojo whispered to himself "the last one will be only mine!" the monkey took out his weapon and tries to aim at him, but Butch turned around and stared at him angrily. Mojo took a step back, intimidated by that cold look.

"Who are you? Do you think you can hurt ME with that gun?" Butch frowned, making Mojo think about taking another step back, but before doing so, a sock met his face.

"Take this thing out of me! It stinks!"

"Of course it does, freak!" Butch laughed.

Mojo growled, even if this boy scared him, he would not be the subject of any joke, without a warning, he shot and captured Butch, who was expecting a bullet, not a net.

"What the…? You better let me go or I'll kill you!" The monkey threw him inside the van, accidentally hitting Brick and Boomer "stupid defective monkey!! Untie me or I'll kick your…"

"Save it, your prison looks a lot tighter than the others" Mojo said simply, he was tired of hearing the M word, but he let it go with that kid. The van turned left, and then accelerated quickly.

"You'll be sorry for this, I swear!" Butch tried to shout, but it came out as a resentful whisper.

"It's futile, we tried to convince him to, but he is crazy, and he's kidnapping us for a good reason" Boomer said smiling

"Yeah, he was the one who gave us the powers, he shot those black rays! And we are monsters now" Brick said excitedly.

"So you… got powers too? That's disappointing I thought I was the only one"

"I think it is okay! We can annoy the people and cause problems, no one could ever say otherwise to our actions…" Boomer smiled devilishly

"That's true; it'll be a lot of fun!" Brick shouted with happiness.

Butch looked at them, suspicious, but at least he knew why he got the powers.

"By the way, I'm Kojiro… although with my transformation, my name changed, so I suppose my name is… Butch" he said somewhat confused.

"Our names changed too! I'm Brick!"

"And I'm Boomer! And that ugly simian is Mother!" Boomer laughed again, but Brick eyed him roughly, he was the joke creator, not him.

"Mother?" Butch laughed, hard. And soon Brick joined them, Laughing at the driver's expense.

"I don't find it funny" Mojo said, annoyed "I made you what you are now! You have those powers thanks to my genius! You should be more respectful!" Mojo was now expecting the acclamations from the boys.

He received none.

"Of course we are respectful, Mother" Brick said mockingly.

"We only have a Mother" Boomer added

"And that's you, so relax, Mother" Butch finished

Mojo growled.

"Okay so I'm Mother" he said in a relaxed tone "Mother will take you to a very nice place, and once we're there I'll tell you my plans for you, my sons" Mojo said decided, the boys looked at each other, confused.

---

"Some boys with strange powers have been destroying the city, we must call the Powerpuff Z" Ken said while looking at the news in the lab's screen.

"Peach!" The professor woke the little dog. He was taking his nap, but immediately got up.

"Powerpuff Z!" The dog cried, the signal going over to the girls.

The girls' belts reacted to the call; giving some excuses like "I twisted my hair" they went to the roof, where they transformed.

"Hyper Blossom" Momoko shouted eagerly as the change took place.

"Rolling Bubbles" Miyako cried in a similar way.

"Powered Buttercup" Kaoru said, trying her best to ignore the skirt she knew will appear.

"Powerpuff Girls Z" The shouted doing their usual battle poses.

The girls went flying to the city.

"Did you find the thief professor?" Blossom said through her communicator.

"No girls, three boys are wreaking havoc in the city, but, they aren't normal…"

"I have detected Black light energy in them!" Peach informed after he saw the screen report.

"They must be new monsters girls! Let's hurry!" Blossom said to her friends.

"Okay! The sooner we beat them, the sooner we can get back to school!" Bubbles was smiling, her mind wandering to the delicious meal she had brought.

"I'm sure they are weaklings! They'll be defeated in five minutes!" Buttercup said with confidence burning in her eyes.

The girls head over to the downtown as fast as they could.

---

"Ouch!" the boys moaned in unison, still tied. Mojo had taken them to his house's remains, so he could talk to them seriously.

"You live here?" Brick asked, looking around "wow! What a dumpster!"

"Tell us your plans already! I'm tired of being held hostage" Boomer said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm tired, period, I don't think this fool has a plan" Butch yawned dramatically.

Mojo untied them, but kept the shotgun near, just in case.

"I'm going to ignore those stupid comments" Mojo coughed and gave a small breath "With the Black Lights I was able to create thanks to my DNA mixing perfectly with Powerpuff Girls Z, I was able to give you your new abilities, some of which are not completely developed. For that reason you'll be under my command from now on and you'll destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z! You three will receive this name as a team!" He made a pause to breathe again "from now on you are the Mojoboys!"

Silence.

The three began laughing uncontrollably.

"You're kidding, right?" Brick managed to say between laughs

"It's the worst name ever!" Boomer said, smiling broadly

"I rather not, thank you" Butch said, irony in his voice.

Mojo looked furiously at his "sons"

"Who do you think you are? I'll give you the name I…"

"Hey! I got an idea! As we are problematic…" Brick said, cutting their host.

"Irksome…" Boomer seemed to understand where Brick was going.

"And annoying…" Butch continued, catching on.

"Our name should be…"

"The ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!" The three shouted at the same time.

"What? That name's worse than mine!" Mojo said angrily, but is ignored by the boys.

"You two are great, why I haven't seen you before?" Brick asked laughing.

"Well, now you say it…" Boomer looked at Butch curiously, "you are Kojiro Kamiya, the "Fighting demon lord", you are the most talented fighter in our whole school, you have never lost a battle, and you are very feared by everyone"

Butch was confused, but managed to put his usual smile.

"I see my reputation precedes me, well, it's true, I have never lost a fight, even more, I won against five assholes this morning, piece of cake…"

"Wow, you are so cool! I guess you would be able to beat even a professional wrestler!" Boomer exclaimed with an angelical smile, Brick recognized him immediately.

"Now I remember you! You are Makoto Shirai, the best at deceiving people! The teachers hate you, but you always manage to trick them again! You're my idol in the school!" Boomer blushed in embarrassment.

"You're exaggerating; I'm not that good…" He muttered modestly, but Brick continued looking at him with amazement, if he had a non-spitted paper in his pocket, he would have asked for an autograph.

"Okay, so I know Butch, and you know me, but…" Boomer said intrigued.

Brick pointed at himself and looked down depressively, nobody knew him.

"Stop victimizing yourself! You have made a reputation too! You are Masaru Ishida! The best thief and prankster in the whole world; you never leave any possible outcome out" Butch said laughing slightly at Brick's despair face.

"Really? You are that impressive? I never heard of you…" Boomer asked, confused.

"And let's not forget about you Makoto! If I'm the demon fighting lord, you are the demon disguised as an angel! Everybody trusts you thanks to that innocent face, but you are the greatest troublemaker in the school! I know you both!"

"But wait, does this mean… that we go to the same school?" Brick wondered.

"Looks like it, but we are in different classrooms… And now that we have powers, we can do anything we want together!" Boomer shouted happily.

"Yeah, whatever, but the fact that we go to the same school and that we knew each other from afar is just a coincidence, you hear me COINCIDENCE…" Butch emphasized, he didn't believe in destiny, but it looked like his partners were about to use that dreaded word.

"I don't care if it was a giant bunny that sees it all!" Brick said in a good mood "now we'll be monsters and destroy the city, like in a Super hero comic or movie!"

"Okay… I hate to interrupt this wonderful chat but… COULD YOU PAY ATTENTION AND HEAR ME?" Mojo shouted quickly so the boys couldn't stop him. It had the desired effect, as they were surprised and jumped back to the couch.

"What do you want now?" Brick demanded, not scared anymore.

"I created you with the sole purpose of destroying Powerpuff Girls Z! And that's what you'll do now!"

"You may have created us, but we are not your slaves, we can do whate…"

"Wait! Maybe he's right…" Butch was smiling cruelly.

Boomer and Brick looked at him dumbfounded.

"Aren't you tired of them "saving everyone" all the time?" Butch continued "They are just some conceited girls who got powers, and even though they always save the city, I think I hate them"

"I think the same way as you!" Boomer said "I always had the hope a monster or villain could defeat them, and I think it will be us, because all the other monsters are so hopeless" the boy eyed Mojo suspiciously.

"Don't know what you are talking about…" He answered, not meeting his gaze

"I don't give a damn about them" Brick stated "but I suppose this will be a great challenge for us! As first bad boys' mission, the Rowdyruff Boys Z will beat the Powerpuff Girls Z!" He launched his punch towards the sky.

"Perfect! Perfect!" Mojo clapped their reactions "I will take you to the city so you can destroy those pests once for all"

"Don't worry about that, we can find our own way."

"We can fly; it will be faster this way"

"Pray for us Mother!"

The RRBZ flew away, breaking the roof of the already destroyed house.

"I suppose it will be worth it, as they'll destroy the Powerpuff Z…" Mojo muttered, preoccupied for the reparations' price.

---

**Done, I'm having a mental fight with myself, should I put some honorifics, the author doesn't use them, but I'll like to… (Especially in the last episode and the next part…) tell me what should I do, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have much time ****so; this story was made by gabiiii981, and tell me if I should use Japanese Honorifics from now on.**

**Disclaimer: don't own PPGZ**

"What do we do to call the PPGZ?" Boomer asked while flying.

"Easy. We destroy everything within reach!" Butch exclaimed with a sock in his hand.

"Alright! RRBZ Attack!" Brick shouted; the three boys began launching attacks everywhere, destroying everything around them.

---

"Look over there! The buildings are falling!" Bubbles pointed to the collapsing structure.

"Let's go, I want to finish this as soon as possible…" Buttercup commented, tired.

"Okay, let's do this" Blossom said, she was somewhat cheerful.

The girls arrived at the downtown, and looked at the doers of the mess with surprise.

"Hey look! They are here!" Brick smirked, and his partners soon followed.

"Stop destroying the city now!" Blossom said confidently.

Brick, however, continued smirking.

"You don't stand a chance against us; we're the strongest monsters ever!"

"All you do will be worthless! Today you'll be defeated, that way you'll stop pestering!"

"Exactly! Try to save us some trouble and give up; we'll definitely beat you, because we are…"

"The Rowdyruff Boys Z!" the three finished.

The girls looked at each other, confused.

"Are you the Chemical Z's thieves?" Blossom asked, suspicious.

"It makes sense" Bubbles continued "That's why they have powers and are destroying the city…"

"It's possible Chemical Z's energy became evil inside them" Buttercup said, looking at the offended-looking boys.

"We haven't stolen anything! …Yet…" Butch replied angrily "That stupid monkey gave us the powers!"

"_Mojo…"_ The PPGZ thought at the same time, sighing.

"Enough chat, this will end soon! Spitball Straw!" Brick threw spitballs to Blossom, who was disgusted by his nasty attack and tried to dodge.

"Hahaha, great job Brick! My turn now! Earwax Q-tip!" Boomer hurled his earwax to Bubbles with the cotton swabs; she covered herself sickened.

"Stinky Sock Boomerang!" Butch tossed the socks to Buttercup; she became dizzy thanks to the smell, and covered her nose.

"Girls are so weak!" The boys said at the same time and laughed.

Blossom walked towards them and gave them an angry look.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS? It's so disgusting, and nasty!" Bubbles and Buttercup tried to stop her.

"Well… You have seen nothing yet! Snot Double gun! Fire!" The boys threw their boogers (T/N: don't know if I translated right) from their noses to the PPGZ.

The three shouted and dodged.

"Now you've done it! You're nasty!" Blossom cried.

"I won't tolerate this!" Bubbles said with indignation.

"I'm gonna destroy you, you…!" Buttercup was filled with anger. But before any of the girls could react the boys were crouching in front of them.

Brick smiled devilishly and raised Blossom's skirt, running quickly by her side, she blushed and stood still.

Boomer did the same with Bubbles and ran behind Brick, laughing like a pervert. Bubbles blushed furiously.

Butch repeated his friends' actions, but touched Buttercup's butt by accident. He smiled like it was planned that way and ran away.

"AAAAH!" the three girls shouted, shocked and embarrassed.

The RRBZ escaped flying, roaring with laughter.

"They are DEAD! COME BACK HERE!" Buttercup exclaimed. Her self-control was destroyed the exact moment her behind was touched.

"Wait! Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles followed her, but when she found them she stopped dead in her tracks.

"_What do they plan now?"_ Blossom asked herself when she saw their backs; Brick looked at them briefly and stuck out his tongue. The boys quickly took down their pants and showed their butts.

The girls stood still, they couldn't believe they had done that…

"You should look at your faces" The boys were snickering, they flew away to destroy more things.

"Damn boys! They have no shame!" Blossom shouted, still red.

"We have to catch them and return them to normal, whatever it takes!" Bubbles said in her polite way, even though she was disgusted with the situation.

"Of course we won't! We're going to destroy them! I won't let them get away with this!" Buttercup frowned. The girls followed the boys flying, they were quite far away.

--

"Hahaha! I can't believe those girls are this foolish! I thought they were a little stronger…" Boomer said between laughs.

"I have to admit they are a complete failure, it was too easy! Their reaction was so funny!" Butch added, snickering.

"Look! The ugly monkey is there! Let's go down and tell him we found those girls and we kicked their ass!" Butch and Boomer obeyed, Brick wasn't that bad of a leader, and he had "it" (whatever that "it" was) that made him easy to work with.

"Where could they have gone?" Mojo wondered, looking around him. Those troublemakers were nowhere to be found

"Mother!"

"EH?!"

The boys landed brusquely on Mojo, making him fall on the floor

---

**Short chapter, I know, anyway, read and review****, and please help me improve my translating if you see any grammatical errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can understand the lack of reviews last chapter (by the way, thanks to KireiMiyako, ****Mo12341234, ****fashiongod101****, Hist90 and ****calvin76****for reviewing until now) as it was too short. I decided I will use Japanese honorifics; however, it won't change the story a bit.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Brick got up quickly.

"Hey Mother! The Powerpuff Z are weaklings! It will be too easy to destroy them!"

"It's true, you overestimated them! They aren't strong at all!" Butch began bragging about their recent victory.

"Now we'll show you we're the toughest monsters" Boomer said smiling brightly.

"My… my boys…" Mojo muttered, tears in his eyes, amazed and proud his creations could destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Stop running away, cowards, or else…!" Blossom said flying towards them; Bubbles and Buttercup were behind her, but the three stopped when they saw the Rowdyruff Boys Z with Mojo.

"You! You did these… things! You gave them those Powers and now they are causing trouble to everyone!" Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Those boys are too insolent, the worst! Now we'll capture them to change them back" Bubbles finished.

The Rowdyruff Boys Z were surprised by her statement.

"What does she mean by that Mother? Can we turn back into normal boys?" Boomer asked, his eyes brilliant with preoccupation.

"I don't want to stop being Butch! These powers are great! I don't want to have a normal life again, it was too boring!" Butch said, disgusted by the idea.

"Don't worry about that, if you defeat them and I take control of the city, you won't lose your powers, and you'll have them forever! You must destroy them, otherwise they'll take those abilities from you with a weird ray gun they have!" Mojo said, trying to give them a good reason to fight.

Brick looked at the girls with determination and pointed at them

"We won't lose our powers that easily! We'll be the strongest monsters ever and you can do nothing to stop us" The boy said, his black aura showing clearly.

"Powerpuff Girls Z, deploy!" Blossom commanded

"It's been decided, prepare yourselves!"

"Eh? YOU should prepare yourselves! We're the heroines in this city! We never lose!" Blossom began thinking of which technique should be used with these villains.

"Mojo… are these your sons?" Bubbles asked with curiosity. Her question almost made her friends fall by the comment out of place. The boys and Mojo looked taken aback.

"Well, if you want to know" said Mojo, wanting to presume his creations "I mixed your DNA within Blossom's straw, your cotton swabs and Buttercup's stinky sock, and added some of my body hair and Chemical Z! Black Lights came out of the experiment, and they fell on these boys" He explained as scientifically as possible.

"What? Your body hair? GROSS!"

"So you stole those things from us? I SHOULD KICK YOUR…"

"Does this mean this is hers?" Brick looked at his weapon with displeasure.

"This was used by one of them? Even if it's a good weapon, it's disgusting!" Boomer said in the same way as Brick

"Well, this explains a lot then… my socks never stank this strongly" Butch laughed silently, but Buttercup became angered by his comment.

"Shut up! You're the ones tossing nasty things at us!"

"STOP! LET'S FIGHT BEFORE IT BECOMES DARK!" Brick pressed both his friends and the girls, Butch and Boomer began flying behind him.

"We have to follow them, don't let them trick you girls" Blossom said, the three went flying behind them.

"My little boys… they're monsters now… I'm so proud!" Mojo whispered to himself.

---

"Furi Kintoki shoot!" Blossom turned and launched her yoyo towards Brick. But he laughed at such a weak attack and dodged with ease.

"Super Spitball Straw!" Brick cried.

He tossed some spitballs with the straw, but they had black energy around them, propelling them with power. Blossom was frightened when she saw them, and dodged some, but the others hit her and sent her flying away, unconscious.

"Bubble Popper!" The girl shot explosive bubbles, trying to hit Boomer. He flew out of the way. He looked at her angrily and pulled out the cotton swabs.

"Earwax Q-tip!" Boomer attacked, but his earwax had the same black energy. Bubbles was horrified and tried to fly out of the way, but the cotton swabs stroke with a power wave, she began falling down.

"Graviton Drive!" Buttercup shouted shooting power waves from her hammer. Butch smiled victoriously, and launched a counter attack.

"Stinky Sock boomerang!" The attacks cancelled each other, but the boy threw the other sock with black energy, Buttercup received them without any shield and was launched by the sock.

Before falling, Blossom and Bubbles woke up and met with Buttercup, who was dizzy. Brick, Boomer and Butch reunited to plan what to do next.

"They're stronger than I thought… and to worsen things, the red one is using my favorite straw!" Blossom and Buttercup sighed, the latter with annoyance.

"Furthermore, their attacks are horrible… the blue one uses my cotton swabs to… so gross!" Bubbles said revolted.

"That Mojo will pay! How does he dare to steal my socks and use them so that stupid boy in green may attack us?" Buttercup exclaimed exasperated.

"Hey! For your information, we have names!" The boys shouted.

"I'm Brick!"

"My name's Boomer!"

"And I'm Butch!"

"And we are the Rowdyruff Boys Z" They finished, sticking their fingers in their nose, smiling like a baby who was given candy.

The Powerpuff Girls Z stay still, shocked, with Buttercup being the only exception.

"Oh cut it! You already did that before!" Buttercup pointed at them accusingly.

"Shut up! Now we'll do our super special attack!" Brick said, looking at the girls, proud of his invention.

"Special attack?" Boomer and Butch asked at Brick at the same time.

"Then we'll do our special attack too!" Blossom countered his threat, Buttercup and Bubbles went to her sides and prepared themselves.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Butch said in a hushed tone to Brick "We don't have a special combined attack"

"We can't plan anything right now either… it's a miracle we have individual attacks…" Boomer told him, finding the situation strange.

Brick just smiled with confidence and looked at them determined.

"We know those girls' weakness: disgusting and nasty things… And there's only one thing we haven't tried yet!" Boomer and Butch understood Brick words at once and nodded.

"We have been so blind!" Boomer laughed.

The three prepared themselves, while the girls tried their combined attack.

"HYPER BUBBLE SHOOTDRIVE!" The PPGZ threw their combined attacks, if the hit connected, it will be over.

The RRBZ turn around and crouch.

"Ready? Set…! Go!" Brick commanded.

"SMELLY PUFF Z! ¡LAUNCH!" They threw a super powerful fart, hoping it would save them in some way.

For some reason (T/N: don't ask which) the boys' attack overpowered the girls', and they flew away, propelled by the impact of the RRBZ's attack.

The boys turned to see the girls flying like shooting stars.

"We did it! They are defeated! Now Mother can control de city and we'll never have to be normal again!"

"Yeah, it will be great; we'll annoy the hell out of people and destroy anyone who opposes us!"

"It will be fantastic, and nobody would be able to stop us! We'll be monsters forever!"

The three cackled evilly, and the black aura returns with a stronger brightness.

---

"Ouch! They are just some immature brats! It's incredible we were defeated by that… that… GRRRR!" Buttercup growled and stood up, completely mad.

"Even if we don't want to admit it, they are strong, how will we fight them?" Bubbles asked sadly

Blossom began thinking, trying to find a solution to their predicament.

"They use "horrible attacks"… but they are horrible because we think it's disgusting, well, any girl will think that's disgusting and hateful… they focus on our weakness. The question here is: What weakness do boys have…?" She stumbled with the answer right away, surprised at its easiness "I know! The idea is crazy, but it's the only weakness that kind of boys may have…"

"What is it Blossom?"

"Spit it out! I want to kick that Butch's ass!"

"We have to be… _"Nice"_" Blossom said reasonably.

"_Nice?_ What do you mean with _nice_?" Bubbles didn't understand, she was always nice, wasn't she?

Buttercup, on the other hand, understood immediately.

"Tell me you are joking! I'd rather die before doing that!" She was horrified, but Blossom just smiled, sure of the new tactic.

"I know it will be the most desperate and weird thing we have ever done to defeat a monster… but we have to do it! Let's go!"

The three go away flying, and Bubbles began laughing when she understood what _nice_ meant.

---

**The next chapter will be the last one of the first part, I'll post the next chapter ASAP****, but I'll publish a Naruhina before continuing with the second part, please review, it makes me work faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter. Thank you for reading; I'll post the second part once I finish an old Naruto project I have, so ****please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: PPGZ is Cartoon Network's; the plot is gabiiii981's.**

"Mojo! We deserve a reward for destroying the Powerpuff Z, don't you think?" Brick began `suggesting´.

"True! True! You should give us a part of the city!" Boomer said excitedly.

"If it's like that, I choose the candy store, the amusement park and… the videogames!" Butch wanted to choose first, that way his partners wouldn't take the best things.

Mojo laughed softly.

"We'll have a lot of time to split out the city, we must first control it!" The monkey patted the boys' head.

"Not so fast! We aren't so easy to beat!" The PPGZ were flying towards them faster than ever. The RRBZ looked at them mockingly and Mojo smiled, confident his boys would repeat their feat.

"Wait here Mother!" Boomer shouted happily, already in the air.

"We'll be back in no time!" Brick assured his `Mother´.

"They'll be down even faster than before, Mother!" Butch finished.

The boys flew to fight them. But stopped abruptly, surprised when they saw a main difference in their character.

"What the hell is happening to them?" The three asked at the same time.

At the same time Blossom thought of his most recent crush, and did her best to imagine Brick as him. She blushed shyly and winked at him, smiling.

"Eh? Wait! Get away from me!" Brick tried to shoo her, but she closed her eyes, and gave him a kiss in the lips.

Bubbles found it easier, Taka-chan in mind, she smiled softly. She blushed and flew to Boomer's side; he blushed too when she fondled his face lovingly.

"Wha…? What are you…?" Boomer couldn't finish the question. Bubbles' lips were on his.

Buttercup, on the other hand, had slapped her cheeks for them to look red. She did her best to look like she was in love, smiled and flew towards Butch, looking at him directly.

"What are you… doing?" He said trying to sound menacing and failing miserably. Buttercup smiled again, and kissed him lightly.

The boys broke the kiss, pale, shocked and confused.

"AAAAAAAH!" They cried in pain, the Black Lights were separating from their bodies. Mojo was surprised when he saw this, and made a quiet escape. Meanwhile, the RRBZ began flying uncontrollably and disappeared near Mojo's house.

"We did it! It wasn't so bad" Bubbles said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right, I thought it would be disgusting, but it was alright, don't you think so, Buttercup?" Blossom asked her black haired friend.

"Horrible! Kill me, please!" The girl answered, rubbing her mouth with her hand, making Blossom and Bubbles laugh.

"And don't think we forgot the one that created those nuisances!" Blossom turned to look at Mojo, but he had gone a while ago.

"Where did he disappear to?" Buttercup said angrily looking around.

"It doesn't matter, we'll catch him next time" Bubbles commented assuring.

"Yeah, I say let's go to get a deserved rest in the lab!"

* * *

"Ouch… Where am I?" Masaru sat on the floor; he investigated his surroundings and discovered Makoto and Kojiro by his side. They were normal again "Then it wasn't a dream! We had powers! But… we are normal again… NO!" His shout woke Kojiro up.

"What… happened?" he asked, stunned "Ma… Masaru? Are we normal again?" The boy asked, confused.

"We changed back! And just because we were beaten by those stupid girls!" Makoto said once he woke up and noted his jacket wasn't in its place.

They looked at each other, depressed. They were normal again and had lost their powers, everything would be like before.

"Boys! Boys!" Mojo ran towards them, panting, but happy he finally found them.

"Is that… that stupid monkey?" Kojiro asked, looking at the growing figure.

"Mother?" Masaru said, looking up.

"MOTHER!" Makoto shouted with glee.

The three got up and ran towards him too.

"Mother!"

"My dear boys! Even though you lost your powers, the Black Lights' energy is still inside you! And you can become the RRBZ whenever you please, we'll take over the world together!"

The boys then went through him, dodging Mojo's hug and hitting him brusquely.

"Are you saying we don't need you to become monsters again?" Masaru asked.

"You should have said so before…" Makoto sighed "that means you are worthless now…"

"You already gave us the powers, now you are just a lunatic trying to take over the world… You aren't needed" Kojiro smiled smugly.

"Yeah… who would want to take over the world with you anyway?" Masaru said nonchalantly.

"MONKEY!" the three said at the same time and ran out of his reach, roaring with laughter.

"Mo… monkey?" Mojo began crying, his own creations betrayed him. "It's true! I'm just a monkey! A stupid monkey!" he sobbed sadly and resigned.

**

* * *

**

The next day, in school…

"Momoko-san! Over here!" Miyako called her friend, who was almost running towards the school gates.

"Hello Miyako-chan! I think this will be the first time I arrive early" Momoko laughed.

"Yes, you are here ten minutes before class" Miyako giggled.

"By the way… have you seen Kaoru?" The other asked; beating Kaoru at something (even if it was arriving earlier) felt nice.

"I saw her entering the classroom a while ago; I tried to call her but I think she wanted to arrive early at least once too" Momoko sank a little, but a second later she smiled brightly.

"Ok… but it doesn't matter" The redhead said mostly to herself "The day is beautiful and I'm in such a good mood! Nothing can ruin this wonderful day!"

"It's great for you, Momoko-san! I feel something similar…"

The both enter the classroom quickly, and met Kaoru.

"Good morning Kaoru!" Momoko said with a sweet smile. Kaoru looked at her with a weird look.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason at all, I have some kind of premonition! It's like something great is about to happen!" She answered excitedly, Miyako nodded.

The teacher entered the classroom and the students sat in their desks.

"Good morning, class, I know it's weird to have new students when we are halfway through the year, but thanks to many circumstances, this school has to accept three students, and this class is the only one with enough room… I want you to make them feel welcomed. Enter, boys!"

"_That school be damned, with their damn rules and their damn `you are expelled!´__ I just pushed a teacher off the stairs! He didn't die! Even more, they should be thanking he's still alive!"_

Masaru entered the room muttering unintelligible things, angry.

"He is Masaru Ishida, he was expelled from his last school because…"

"Do you really need to tell that sir?" Masaru said seriously.

"_I can't believe my mother made me change schools… `You have negative influences, you need to know who is a good friend´ I should…!"_ Makoto thought as he entered the classroom with a frustrated face, he sighed and looked at his new teacher.

"This is Makoto Shirai; he was transferred from his last school because of his parents' intervention."

"_Is it necessary to say it?"_ Makoto thought, he disliked his teacher already.

"_With this one I think I have been in… seven schools this year! Heh… I beat my own record… I don't care, I won't stop fighting, and it's too fun! I don't care if I'm expelled every week…"_ Kojiro thought once he entered the room.

"And lastly, Kojiro Kamiya, and like Ishida-kun, he was expelled because…" Kojiro looked at the teacher dangerously "… it doesn't matter… they will be with you the remainder of the year, be good with them!" the teacher finished, letting them choose their seats.

There were only three empty seats; each one was two rows behind Momoko, Miyako, or Kaoru.

"These boys… they seem kinda familiar… Where have I seen them before?" Momoko said under her breath as she watched the boys walking towards them. Masaru walked by her side, and hit her hard "Hey watch out!" She shouted angrily, he looked at her and (for Momoko at least…) his look softened.

"Sorry…" Masaru said, not paying attention to the girl.

Momoko felt surprised, she was expecting a hooligan, not someone who apologized.

"_He said `sorry´…"_ Momoko thought, blushing.

"He looked so cute when he said that… I was right; something great was going to happen today…" she said in a somewhat loud voice.

"Relax…" Kaoru sighed "it was only a word, with your memory it's possible you don't even remember his name!" She whispered lazily. But it was no use; Momoko was in her "princely" fantasy, with Masaru taking her hand and asking her to dance.

"Kaoru-san… Don't you recognize these boys from somewhere?" Miyako whispered to her friend.

"Now that you say it, they look like idiots… maybe we know them, but I can't put my finger on it… Bah! Who cares?" Kaoru yawned.

"When they walked by my side… I felt fear… as if they remembered me something evil… but it may be just my imagination" Miyako whispered somewhat dazed.

* * *

"At least we can be together from now on… it wasn't so bad we were transferred… or expelled from our last school" Makoto smiled, looking at the bright side.

"Yeah… it can't be that bad. And I guess you already noticed who our classmates are?" Masaru asked smiling devilishly.

"I can't believe nobody has noticed those three are the PPGZ! It's pretty obvious!" Kojiro was laughing at everyone's clumsiness.

"It's obvious for us because we can see the White Lights coming off from their bodies, I wonder why they didn't notice our Black ones…" Masaru looked at the girls curiously.

"It doesn't matter right now, the important issue is that we have our enemies closer than ever, and that's perfect, because we can put an eye on them. And when those fool girls least expect it… WE'LL ATTACK AND DEFEAT THEM!" Kojiro shouted.

Masaru and Makoto shushed him before they caught the teacher's attention.

"Now we can be together and fight against those PPGZ! The three of us were destined to do it! I'm sure we weren't changed just by chance at the same time!" Makoto whispered happily, Masaru chuckled softly.

"I think the same as you! It's impossible three troublemakers with our fame have gotten together just by coincidence…" he said in the same tone.

"Too bad… Because it was just that, a COINCIDENCE…" Kojiro sighed at seeing his partners so excited by the whole `destiny´ idea.

"But it's true… we can't waste this opportunity, we are in the same classroom because we were transferred, or expelled… whatever! The PPGZ must prepare themselves! Our revenge is very near!" Masaru began laughing confidently.

"They don't know what's coming on to them! Weak girls!" Makoto laughed too.

"We'll get our revenge and then continue bothering the whole city… it's our work, because we are…" Kojiro let the sentence unfinished for a second.

"The Rowdyruff Boys Z!!" They said getting up without noticing.

"What are you doing?" the teacher said eyeing them with annoyance "Go back to your seats please!"

The boys blushed in embarrassment, everybody was looking at them. They sat quietly, but quickly.

"Did you hear what they said?" Miyako felt it was important.

"Eh…Sure! ... They said… What did they say Momoko?" Answered Kaoru. She had heard nothing.

"I don't know" Momoko said, sighing "but I suppose Masaru-kun said something awesome…" She sighed again. Miyako and Kaoru look at her and rolled their eyes.

"_It's pointless…"_ The both thought at the same time.

* * *

**If you are confused:**

**Masaru: Brick**

**Makoto: Boomer**

**Kojiro: Butch**


End file.
